Lyra Meadowlace ~ Capitol
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first ever Victor and Capitol Tribute, as well as one of her favourite characters she's ever created. :D 'Lyras Basics.' Name: 'Lyra Meadowlace '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Height: '''5'6 '''District: '''Capitol '''Weapon: '''Two swords, and is just about passable with a bow and arrow. 'Appearance She has a medium stature, with bubblegum pink curly hair (She's naturally a strawberry blonde), that cascades down to about her mid back, and shines whenever the light hits it. She has wide lilac eyes (They're contacts, as is Capitol fashion, they're really blue), and quite pale skin, with a pink tatoo in the shape of a dove on her left shoulder. 'Strengths & Weaknesses' She's very good with two swords, as she's had quite a lot of training with them in secret, and often uses her appearance to her advantage, appearing sweet, naive, ditsy, a bit of an airhead even, whereas she's really brainer than most people think, and not quite as sweet as she portrays. Is also pretty good at making friends, more so when she's pretending to be naive, but fairly good at it when she's not, too. Weaknesses: Often gets too caught up in the moment, or distracted as she's a bit of a daydreamer, which means she's not always focusing to her full extent. Pretty bad at hand to hand combat on its own if she's weaponless, and sometimes puts peoples backs up when they realise she's not as much as an airhead as they've been led to believe. 'Personality' Past the naive facade she is infact quite an intelligent, sensible, headstrong girl who is taking no rubbish from anybody. She's kind, yet very stubborn and quite fiery, though she covers this up often as it's not what people expect of her, she's meant to be another idiot Capitol girl, who wouldn't know a sword from an axe. She has a sarcastic, dry sense of humour, and loves to cause chaos for those around her in the form of practical jokes and pranks. 'Backstory' Born a Capitol girl, she grew up being told how to dress, how to act, how to think, how to feel, who to be friends with, and even who to love. Place one foot out of line and you'd just 'Vanish' faster than you could say Panem. Lyra never liked how much everyone wished to control her, how it wasn't really her life anymore, she was just another doll that they liked to play with, another girl who's job was to stand there and look 'pretty'. So she started to become a bit more rebellious. At the age of 14 she started training in secret, discovering her aptitude with two swords. Then when she was 16, she started to avoid watching the hunger games as much as she could, and her 'Sweet' personality was more of an act than anything, not to say she's not sweet sometimes, but her persona was to be sweet and agreeable all the time. And now at 18, she's been reaped, which wasn't in her plans at all and has thrown her off a bit. 'Bloodbath & Games Strategys:' Get out of there, no doubt about it. If there was a backpack close she might lunge for it, or if not she'd just run like she's never run before until she was very far away from there. Games Strategy: Secure shelter for the first night, and find a safe water source. Then just keep on her toes, keep moving, avoiding confrontation as much as possible, and evade the careers at all costs. She'd also use her ingenuity and intelligence to make weapons out of things she can find, and hope that eventually a kind and rich sponsor will send her a proper one. 'Token: ' A gorgeous gold ring, with a little, tiny heart shaped ruby on the top, set into the gold, given to her by her mother for her 14th birthday. 'Fears' Heights, death, and snakes. 'Alliances' Open to an alliance as long as it's not with the careers, and it has to be someone she trusts. 'Games Participated In' The Truce Games Hosted by: Smilingtribute Placing: Victor out of 56 tributes. During the games: In these games, the games she was initially created for, Lyra was paired for an alliance with the other Capitol female Camellia Theacea, as they had to stick together otherwise the collars round their necks would explode, killing them both. If one of them died the other would too, so they had to look out for each other. Their mentor was murdered during training, and in the games Lyra tracked down and killed Miles Reworp , who murdered her mentor, and Allen Postline . Then she was killed after killing Allen Postline, by Wendy Shrullux ,who shot her in the neck with a poisoned dart, and she died with a smile on her face, glad of having avenged her mentors death, placing 22nd out of 56 tributes. Camellia then shot two of the alliance that killed Lyra before her collar exploded, doing Lyra proud. Camellia placed 19th. Then, in a surprise twist, a vote was opened, and the most popular pair of dead tributes would come back to life and have another chance at winning. Lyra and Camellia won with 6 votes, and came back to life for the final day. They hid out in a house by a cornfield, where the final battles were taking place, and watched, as the rest of the tributes fought it out. They were fighting to see who would get to face Lyra and Camellia, but the remaining two pairs died in the process, including Wendy and Willow Shrullux, who were sisters that were seperated when they were young, making them from different districts, and they congratulated them just before their collars exploded, as both of their district partners were dead, which made Lyra and Camellia the Victors. They had proved to the Capitol and everyone else that they weren't just airheaded Capitol girls, and had survived, making them both very proud of the other. :3 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Reaped Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors